masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Outlaws
Codex: Outlaws}} The Outlaws are one of the three major enemy factions encountered in Mass Effect: Andromeda, alongside the Kett and the Remnant. Composed of Milky Way colonists exiled from the Nexus following the Nexus Uprising, Outlaws have carved out places for themselves in the Heleus Cluster as pirates, mercenaries, smugglers, raiders, terrorists and other ne'er-do-wells, and are largely hostile towards the rest of Heleus' inhabitants, Initiative, Kett and Angara alike. Background In the early months of the Nexus' arrival, the damage caused by the Scourge killed members of the senior leadership; new individuals had to step in to fill these roles. However, with hydroponics damaged and no habitable planets available, supplies were stretched to crisis point. Dissent turned to open rebellion against this new leadership, causing the event known as the "Nexus uprising". Relations between Sloane Kelly and the new Initiative Director, Jarun Tann, while never good, quickly deteriorated during the uprising. Sloane was vehemently against using the krogan against the mutineers and took it personally when the Director went behind her back to make a deal with Clan Nakmor. Upon learning of the Director's intervention, Sloane switched sides and joined the rebellion. With the Nexus threatened, krogan work crews were asked to provide military support against the rebels, now led by head of security Sloane Kelly, in return for political representation. The krogan were ultimately successful, and the rebels were exiled from the Nexus. Although the uprising ultimately failed, Sloane gained legendary status among the exiles and amassed a group of followers called the Outcasts. After leaving the Nexus, Sloane traveled across Heleus to Kadara Port, where she defeated an invading kett force and set herself and the Outcasts up as the ruling power on the planet. Intercepted transmissions show that the Outcasts consider the Collective's growing power a threat to their own position. The Outcasts' focus has shifted from harrying Nexus trade convoys to arms deals, putting them on a war footing. The Collective's response has been less public, but many Outcast supporters have lost their fortunes or disappeared without a trace. Outlaw Units Though lacking in both the numbers and fanatical discipline of the kett, as well as the highly advanced technology of the Remnant, the Outlaws make up for these limitations thanks to their resourcefulness, ruthlessness and a wide array of combat styles and methodologies drawn from the diverse species in their ranks. When engaging Outlaw warbands, the following units may be encountered: *Raiders: Basic light infantry, armed with M-8 Avenger assault rifles and frag grenades *Sharpshooters: Specialist marksmen, armed with Viper sniper rifles and equipped with energy shields *Adhi: A predatory species native to the Heleus Cluster, comparable to the varren of the Milky Way, domesticated and used as attack beasts by the Outlaws *Anarchists: Armoured turian shock troopers, armed with M-23 Katana shotguns, tech armour and inferno grenades *Saboteurs: Renegade angara capable of draining enemy shields, armed with Ushior pistols. *Agents: Salarian skirmishers who use holographic decoys to draw enemy fire, armed with Sidewinder pistols *Pariahs: Asari vanguards who use their biotic powers to shield themselves from enemy attacks, armed with Disciple shotguns *Berserkers: Heavily armoured krogan assault troops, armed with Ruzad shotguns and flak cannons *Hydras: Jury-rigged heavy assault mechs with missiles and cannons Notable Outlaw Factions Codex: Outlaws: Outcasts}} Outcasts: Led by Sloane Kelly, former Chief of Security aboard the Nexus, the Outcasts are perhaps the most powerful and notable Outlaw warband present in Heleus. Numerous and well-equipped, thanks in no small part to their control over the prosperous trading centre of Kadara Port, the Outcasts have directed their fury upon all the cluster's inhabitants. Nowhere is this more true than with their former colleagues in the Initiative; Outcast pirates have been documented seizing supply ships, extorting resources from mining stations and otherwise disrupting colonization efforts wherever they find them. Ruling Kadara Port with an iron fist, Kelly has survived numerous assassination attempts against her, and by the time of Pathfinder Ryder's arrival, is locked in a struggle for control over the planet with the Collective. Collective: The primary rivals for the Outcasts' control over Kadara Port, the Collective is a band of smugglers commanded by a mysterious figure known only as "the Charlatan". Much like their enigmatic leader, the Collective has seemingly come from out of nowhere to threaten Kelly's reign, their numbers and strength growing as they undermine the Outcasts' own forces, all the while remaining shrouded in mystery. The Three Sabers: A group of Exiles turned mercenaries, the Three Sabers were hired by the Initiative to help protect their supply convoys moving to and from their newly-founded outposts, only to betray their employers and raid the very vessels they were hired to protect. The truth of their betrayal was buried by the Initiative's leadership for fear of hurting public morale or damaging relations with the angara, but was ultimately uncovered by Pathfinder Ryder and Sidera Nyx . de:Die Verbannten Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Enemies (Mass Effect: Andromeda)